This invention relates to a novel sewing kit. More specifically, this invention relates to a sewing kit which includes a prethreaded needle and permits a user to facilely mend fabric or resew a button.
When a cloth tears or a button falls off a piece of clothing, it is usually desirable to mend the tear or resew the button. When the repair needs to be done and the user is away from home, sewing supplies may not be readily accessible. Thus, hotels often provide portable sewing kits which contain the necessary mending elements, including a needle and thread. These kits may also be purchased so that a user may have one readily available when a repair is needed.
Portable sewing kits are compact and convenient. One type of portable sewing kit includes a piece of cardboard having different color threads wrapped around it. The card, a needle, and a button are placed in a package. While this type of kit provides all of the necessary sewing elements, the user is still confronted with the task of threading the needle. This is a difficult task for some people, and so sewing kits which include prethreaded needles have been produced. However, in kits with a single needle and different color threads packaged on a piece of cardboard, obviously only one color thread may be threaded through the needle. The desired color will not always be available threaded, and so the different color cardboard arrangement does not adequately provide an array of colors prethreaded onto a needle.
Sewing kits having needles prethreaded with a single color thread have been packaged on elongated cards. Since the different color threads are individually packaged, a user can choose the desired color threaded through a needle. A button is usually provided separately from this type of package. Removal of the threaded needle in this type of portable sewing kit may be awkward, however, because of the shape of the elongated card. To remove the thread, the card and thread must be rotated, which may be an uncomfortable motion for some users. The thread may also snag on the housing during unwinding. This type of sewing kit therefore does not satisfactorily facilitate mending, especially when a user is in a rush. In addition, prior sewing kits of this type have sometimes not adequately contained the needle within the sewing package, resulting in the presence of a safety hazard to the user.
The difficulties suggested in the preceding are not intended to be exhaustive but rather are among some which may tend to reduce the effectiveness and usefulness of prior portable sewing kits. Other noteworthy problems may also exist; however, those presented above should be sufficient to demonstrate that portable sewing kits appearing in the past will admit to improvement.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a portable sewing kit which obviates the problems of the type described above.
It is a specific object of the invention to provide a portable sewing kit which may be facilely used and which provides all of the elements necessary to mend a fabric or to sew a button to a fabric.
It is another object of the invention to provide a portable sewing kit which is easily fabricated, inexpensive, safe, and reusable.